


The Nature of a Gemstone

by Dragoneel22



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Does Being an Alien Count as a Quirk?, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku-centric, Tags will Update as the Story Develops, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoneel22/pseuds/Dragoneel22
Summary: Quirks are such an integral part of human society. Almost everything on Earth revolves around them.Izuku Midoriya loves quirks, they are all so fascinating and different. His own fits in with everyone else's yet sets him apart.There's just one problem. He isn't human, and he isn't even from Earth.He technically doesn't even have a quirk. But that doesn't matter.He's still going to become the greatest hero on the planet.
Relationships: Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	The Nature of a Gemstone

**Author's Note:**

> In which Inko adopts a rock
> 
> So, this one will be like my other crossover fics. I'm bringing over a single concept but not much lore or any prexisting characters. The Crystal Gems don't exist in this, but I've left the existence of the gems as a species open; I won't confirm or deny their existence in the fic and none will show up. You can decide for yourself whether or not they exist since it might make it easier to explain Izuku's existence rather than saying that he manifested randomly and spontaneously.

It was a quiet night, halfway through the month of July. All was right in this world of superpowers, of preternatural abilities known as quirks. Darkness would rise up to do evil, in the form of villains. And the light would rise to meet it, in the form of heroes. Neither side could find dominance over the other and so, there was balance.

On this night, the city of Musutafu slept. Its citizens had mostly retreated for the night, having completed their daily routines, and ready to begin them anew in the morning. At the same time, the city’s darker denizens arose, ready to commit acts of villainy under the cover of night. With them, certain heroes would begin their patrols, ready to combat the criminals.

By chance, some act of fate, or possibly a stroke of luck, one such citizen, who would normally be asleep, had chosen to remain awake longer than normal. On this night, this person had chosen to, instead, walk down to a beach to enjoy the sounds of the waves; relentlessly crashing against land, and the sky; clear and endless, full of an infinite number of stars.

This person was a woman, named Inko Midoriya. The beach was known as Dagobah Municipal Beach.

There she sat, in the sand, looking up into the sky. Observing the infinite cosmos that surrounded the tiny chunk of rock that housed their world. A world that was but a speck, floating through the void, its lifespan but a single blink in the eyes of the universe.

After a time, the woman noticed a disturbance to the normally unchangeable scenery of the sky. A point of light, that grew larger and brighter as the moments passed. This point of light grew, until it was a blazing inferno, burning across the sky.

It was a meteorite. A piece of the heavens cast down to the earth, burning as it came into contact with the atmosphere. Normally, all but the largest meteors would disintegrate within moments, unable to handle the searing heat. But this one did not. This one, despite being no larger than the woman’s closed fist, did not burn out. It withstood the fire, and the heat as it drew closer to the very beach the woman had chosen to visit.

With an immense crash, the meteor impacted the earth, cratering the sand. Once everything had settled, becoming quiet once more, the woman, having retreated to safety, now returned. Caution was visible in her every movement as she crept closer to the crater. As the source of the disturbance was revealed, the woman was overtaken with shock.

There, in the steaming center of the depression in the sand, which was now glassy from the heat of the falling star, was a gemstone. A perfectly cut stone, flawless and unmarred from its impact with the ground. It was a dark green; like the deep greens found only in forests, and accented with lighter greens that brought to mind sunlight shining through tree leaves.

As the woman stared at the gem, it suddenly rose into the air. It began to glow, light seemingly shining from within. Then, the light poured out of the gem. It was pure white and formed a mass around it that took on a humanoid shape.

As suddenly as it all started, the bright light faded away. In its place, was… a child. There was a child, a baby, lying in the crater.

That wasn’t all. The baby was green.

Everything about them. Their skin was a pale, light green, while their hair was a green that was so dark, it almost looked black. Even the clothes it was wrapped in was another shade somewhere in between.

The gemstone that the baby seemed to emerge from was now located in the center of their chest.

Then, the baby screamed.

It screamed as it came into first contact with this new planet.

Its new existence brought it discomfort. And it voiced that discomfort to the heavens.

* * *

Inko Midoriya considered herself to be a content person. Sure, her life hadn’t been perfect; the death of her husband served to prove that point, but she was happy nonetheless. This was because she also considered herself to be very lucky.

Not the kind of lucky that would allow her to correctly guess lottery numbers, or that would cause her to wake up one day to someone gifting her a fortune. No, this was the kind of luck that always ensured that she was in the right place at the right time, in order to make sure she was happy.

Occasionally, she would get certain urges. Urges that made her stand still just a moment longer before walking along, or that made her go into a coffee shop that she would normally ignore on her way to work.

These urges were the cause of many of the reasons why she was so content. Because of them, because she waited a minute more than normal before walking home from school one day, she ended up meeting the girl who would become her best friend; Mitsuki. Because of the urge to ride the train one extra stop one day, she ended up with a job that not only stimulated her intellectually, but also allowed her to live comfortably. And because, one morning, she had walked into that coffee shop, she met the man would become her husband, who would make her so, so happy, despite the ultimately too-short time they were married.

So, Inko didn’t question it when she got the urge to, instead of going to bed, walk down to the beach to stare at the stars, she didn’t question it.

And there she had gone. She’d lain in the sand and observed the night sky, listening to the relaxing sound of waves hitting the shore. Then she saw the burning star tearing through the sky, falling straight for the beach she was sitting on.

Once it had crashed down to the ground, and she returned from where she had run to, she moved forward to inspect the object that had interrupted the peaceful night, and that was no doubt the source of her urge to be there in the first place.

In the center of the crater, she had seen a gemstone. More beautiful than any she’d seen before, and completely flawless despite its explosive landing. It held the appearance of an emerald, full of greens and cut like any other gem.

Then, if that wasn’t strange enough, it began to float and glow. Within moments, a blinding, white light had poured from within the gem and settled into the shape of a small human. Once it had stopped, it was revealed to be a baby. It was green, and sitting in the middle of a crater, but it was a baby all the same.

As she took in the sight of the strange child and listened to its cries, pondering what she should do, she got another urge.

She had to keep the child.

She had to take it home and raise it as hers.

The thought certainly appealed to her. Her best friend, now Mitsuki Bakugou after getting married, had just had a baby barely a few months before. And Inko had certainly thought about having a child before, admittedly less so since the passing of her husband, but still. On top of that, she’d learned to trust the urges that seemed to guide her life. They hadn’t led her astray before, and why else had they led her here if not to take the strange child?

So, that’s exactly what she did. Using her quirk, she lifted the still-crying child out of the crater and into her arms. She could feel the heat emanating from the crater, it was a wonder the child wasn’t screaming in pain. With the child in her arms, she could tell the reason. The child didn’t feel hot; it felt warm, as she would expect from a normal baby, but not nearly as hot as the crater would indicate it should. What’s more, is that where she touched the child, it almost felt like the warmth was leaving her own body. It wasn’t intense, nothing that would cause her worry for her own safety, just one more thing to add to the growing number of strange things that were happening that night.

As she turned to walk away, beginning the journey back to her home, she heard sirens piercing through the quiet of the night. Emergency vehicles that were no doubt on their way to investigate the disturbance caused by the meteorite-turned-child. She quickened her pace, hurrying to get away from the beach. Inko wasn’t stupid, she knew that the child in her arms was more than likely an alien of some kind. She also knew that if the government got its hands on the child, it would most likely spend its life being poked, prodded, and studied, probably even confined to a cage.

No child deserved such a fate, especially just because of its origins, whether that be Earth or some other planet.

So, she made her way away from that place. She had covered some distance before the lights and sirens even made it to the beach. And not much later, she was safely behind the doors of her home.

Inko observed the child in her arms, they had since stopped crying, and was now sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the world around it. She would need to take it to a doctor tomorrow. As ready as she was to take on the sudden responsibility of taking care of it, she still needed to know how to do that. She had no idea how different this child was from a normal one. Could it eat the same foods? Drink the same liquids? Could it even eat at all?

She would have to find all that out tomorrow morning. For now, though, she could at least think of a name for it.

“Hmm. How about… Izuku.” She smiled, that name seemed to fit the child. “Yes. I like that. Izuku Midoriya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inko, in her infinite wisdom, upon seeing a child emerge from a gemstone that literally just fell from the sky: “Okay, cool. This is mine now.”


End file.
